JP: The Lost Islands
by Silver Dragon71
Summary: Years after Jurassic Park 3, when everything was supposed to be just a memory, a single man will change all that. He steals some dinosaurs and creates his own "Jurassic Park" and all hell breaks loose as a T-Rex goes on a rampage. To find out what happe


Ch. 1 Alverez Prescot  
  
Ten years have passed since the events with the Velociraptors and Spinosaur (JP3), and the islands have been unopened to the public ever since. The President, to ensure the people's safety, had three teams of hunters, each team composed of 50 men, to put down the dinosaurs and destroy any eggs, test tubes, or anything else that could produce more dinosaurs. The islands of Jurassic Park seemed to be coming to an end, but one man by the name of Alverez Prescot kept the dream alive...  
  
Alverez was part Mexican, but spoke English. He wasn't married nor did he have any children. He was a loner, and had few friends. His hair was dark brown and messy and his dark eyes had a certain suspicious glare to them, and he came from a very poor family. But he was about to change that.  
  
Mr. Prescot formed a team of men who wanted, just like him, to make money. He and his team rented a fairly large boat, bought a few tranquilizer guns and cages, and set sail to the islands of Jurassic Park. They left one week before the President of the United States issued the hunters to kill the dinosaurs. When they arrived on the island, they took their guns and headed into the jungle. They managed to capture some impressive dinosaurs, including a pack of Velociraptor, T-Rex, and a young Spinosaur, as well as some others. The team also grabbed many eggs and tubes w/the DNA of different types of dinosaurs. Alverez knew this would all sell for mega bucks on the black market. But he didn't intend to split the money with his men.  
  
After everything was loaded onto the boat, Alverez took out a shotgun from his jacket and held it up to the men. They begged him not to shoot, but he did any way. He threw his pistol onto the ground next to the dead bodies and fled. A week later, when the President's hunters arrived, they found the bodies and the pistol w/Alverez's fingerprints on it, and after they found many test tubes missing, they suspected that he stole them and left. Soon, it was all over the news and Alverez Prescot became America's most wanted.  
  
While all this was happening, Mr. Alverez Prescot was creating his own "Jurassic Park" on a few small islands off the coast of Hawaii. The groups of islands were so small, that they weren't even on any maps. There, he built buildings to store things in and cages for the dinosaurs. He even hired more men (which he also didn't intend to pay) to help him, and when they ran low on supplied, the men would just go into town and steal some more.  
  
First, decided Alverez, he would get the dinosaurs all situated into their new homes and then buyers from all around the world would come to purchase whatever they wished. Alverez even decided to make hunting available to them and the more that they paid, the more they got to hunt.  
  
Prescot had it all worked out. Everything, in his mind, seemed to be in order. Now the fun begins...  
Ch. 2 The Island  
  
The young male Velociraptor, leader of his pack, peeked his head through the steel bars holding him captive. What is this place? he wondered. How come we're here? He turned back to his pack, all their eyes on him.  
  
Carn was a very strong raptor with a heart of gold and the strength of an ox. He was 7 feet tall and, from the tip of his nose the end of his tail, he was 13 feet long. Carn had a white & red stripe going down his sides and tiny little feathers on top his head. His mate, a reddish raptor named Ruby, also had a white stripe going down her sides, but no feathers.  
  
Carn trotted off into the jungle area of his pen, his pack, slowly but surely, following. He, nor anyone else, knew this place or why they were there, but they had a bad feeling about it...  
  
*  
  
"That's it, that's it." said Alverez, watching closely as the men lifted a heavy crate with a Velociraptor inside. "Keep it movin'. There's no time to waste." he said hurriedly. "The ship's gonna be here within the hour."  
  
The ship which he was referring to was a ship carrying some of the richest people in the world, all of them wanting not only to see these magnificent creatures, but also wanting to purchase them, or maybe even try and hunt them. But, before coming to the island, they all had to sign a written agreement saying that they would not give away Alverez to the police and wouldn't tell any others about the island. If they were to break this agreement, Alverez had a few men (with guns, and some of the only men that he paid) to handle it.  
  
"Alright, just set it down there. Nice and easy. Careful now. There's a live dino in there, ya know," Prescot said nervously as his men handled the cage quite roughly. "Alright, we'll take it from here," he said, referring to him and a few men he had lined up behind him.  
  
He and the men behind him walked over to the cage, the raptor inside ramming the sides on the cage angrily. "He's too upset." observed Alverez. "We need to tranq him."  
  
"Right," said a large man, walking up to the cage, a tranquilizer gun in his hand. He stuck the tip of it through the cage's bars, and shot, the raptor immediately calming down.  
  
"Now then," Alverez said more relaxed, "move the cage up to the raptor pen. That'll be his new home." His men did as he said, and once the cage was secured, they opened the door, letting the Velociraptor inside the larger area for the Velociraptors.  
  
"Good, now, Jameson, have you gotten the food yet?"  
  
"Ye-Yes sir." answered a young man in his twenties. "I have it in the truck. You told me to get a variety of things, so I did, sir. I got large animals as well as smaller ones."  
  
"Great," nodded Alverez. "Thank you. Now let's get that food to the dinos. They must be very hungry."  
  
"But sir," interrupted another one of the men working for Alverez. "I'm not entirely sure that the dinosaurs will eat. After all, they are used to hunting their food, not being fed."  
  
Alverez only smiled. "Bring out the lunch!" he yelled, grinning. His men went over to a very large truck and opened the door. Out walked a heard of beasts - cattle, chickens, sheep, pigs, deer, a variety of birds, and more. "There is your live animals, Mr. Rollin." smirked Alverez proudly. "Now let's get feeding!"  
  
*  
  
"I don't like this, Carn," said Ruby, Carn's mate. "We're trapped. We had a search party go out and try and find others, but they said there are those strange metal bars all around us. I'm beginning to worry. This is not our island."  
  
"I know, Ruby." Carn said calmly as he and the other Velociraptors sat in a shaded area, thinking. "But there is nothing we can do now. Right now, we must worry about our needs more than our surroundings. Has the search party found any water or food?"  
  
"Yes." replied Ruby. "Not far south of here there is a stream and a waterfall. But." she sighed, ".no food. They haven't spotted anything."  
  
Carn nodded. "Then we must keep a look out for anything that could be edible. Listen up!" he said to the pack, who immediately turned to him. "There is a nice spot with a waterfall that we will go to, but so far, the search party hasn't found anything to eat, so I'm asking all of you to please keep an eye out for anything that could be eaten. Do you understand?" The raptors, all of many species, grunted and squawked replies. "Good. Then we leave."  
Ch. 3 Arrival  
  
"Alright, alright! Everyone settle down!" yelled Alverez Prescot, although he sounded very nervous. "The ships are here so please be ready to help them out. Ask what they wish to do. If they would like to hunt, take them to the gun shack. If they are interested in purchasing a dinosaur, take them to the pens, and if they have any questions, then take them to me." They all nodded. "Oh, and did anyone feed the dinosaurs yet? Please say you did!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Prescot." said a man. "We gave each pen at least 10 animals to eat. It seems that you were right. They were hungry. The animals are now gone. We do still have a few left in the barn shack, but it won't last long."  
  
"Alright." nodded Alverez. "Thank you."  
  
Then, Alverez as well as the rest, turned their attention the large ship pulling in to dock. When it stopped, a crowd of people, all of which looked very upper class, stepped out and headed towards Alverez and his men.  
  
"Hello, hello!" said Alverez in a polite voice. "And welcome to the island. From here, you may go and hunt or, you may purchase whatever you wish. And," he added, "if you have any questions, please see me. Otherwise, my men will be here to help you."  
  
"I have a question." said a lady, nearing him. "I was looking on my map, and I didn't see these islands on it. Does it only appear on some maps or is my map just cheap?" she laughed.  
  
Alverez snorted silently. He doubted anything these people owned was cheap. "No, my lady, these islands are very small in size and so that is why you will not find them on any maps. That is why I decided it would be a good place for these dinosaurs."  
  
"Really? Well what are these islands of yours called?" she asked. Some other people nodded and looked interested in hearing the name of it.  
  
"Well. The name, you ask?" Alverez raised an eyebrow. "Um. uh, heh, well Ms., the name of these islands is. The. The Lost Islands!" A bunch of 'ahs' and 'ohs' came from the people. "Alright then, are you ready to see some dinosaurs?!" A roar exploded from the crowd as they all either went to the gun shack or to the pens.  
  
*  
  
"So, you say you came here in.a cage?" asked Carn to the raptor that arrived not long ago and was shot to be calmed down. Carn and the pack had been resting near the waterfall when the strange raptor appeared.  
  
"Yes. It was just like this cage that you are in, only much smaller." replied the raptor. This raptor, unlike Carn and Ruby, was a Utahraptor, and was very large and muscular. Ruby, as well as Carn's pack, had never seen a raptor bigger than Carn, but this one was. "I know that we traveled a long way to get here," he continued. "And I know that we are not here for any good reason. These people here aren't like the others. They treat us badly. One of my friends who had been in the same crate as I was before I was moved was stabbed 5 times, twice in the snout and three more in the side, just because they felt like it. Unfortunately. he did not survive the trip here."  
  
"That is awful." said Ruby. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yes, well thank you. Oh, my name's Vulcan by the way."  
  
"I'm Ruby, and this here's my mate, Carn, leader of our pack."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Carn."  
  
"You too, Vulcan." smiled Carn. "But I'm sorry we had to meet under such circumstances." "As am I." nodded the Utahraptor. "Hey," he said suddenly. "Did you hear that? I think the humans are close. I can smell them as well."  
  
"I smell too." sniffed Carn. "I will go and investigate. You all stay here," he instructed.  
  
"Carn no! It's too dangerous. What if those humans. Well what if they.?" argued Ruby.  
  
"Don't worry," said Vulcan. "I'll go with him." Carn nodded and the two were off.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to do that," said Carn as the two were walking towards the sound of the humans.  
  
"Do what?" asked Vulcan.  
  
"Come with me. This could be dangerous, especially if those humans did what you say they did to your friend."  
  
"Yes, you're right. It could be dangerous, but more dangerous if you went alone."  
  
Carn turned to him and smiled. "So, a Utahraptor, huh?"  
  
"Yep," beamed Vulcan proudly.  
  
"I've never seen a raptor so big. Are all Utahraptors as big as you?"  
  
"Ha-ha, oh no!" chuckled Vulcan. "I'm special." he winked.  
  
"Over there!" came a voice. "Do you see it? A real dinosaur!" It was the humans. They peered in through the bars at Vulcan and Carn. "So," said one of the humans, "what species are these?"  
  
"Raptors. The one on the right is a Velociraptor and the other on the left, the lager one, is a Utahraptor."  
  
"Oh, I'd like to have a go at these beauties!" said a man, lifting up his gun. These groups were clearing hunters. "You'll get your chance, man!" said another. "So, do we enter their pen and hunt?"  
  
"Ha-ha!" laughed Alverez happily. "Yes, of course. Let me take you to the door." And he began walking to a barred door. He lifted a key and stuck it in the keyhole, unlocking it, and showing a hand and letting them in.  
  
"Great! Finally some real game!" came a voice. The men (and even a few women) entered the raptor pen, guns in each of their hands.  
Ch. 4 The Hunt  
  
"They're coming! They're coming!" shouted Carn and Vulcan. "The humans are here! Run!"  
  
All the raptors began sprinting in all directions as the humans came running, firing their guns at the dinosaurs. They managed to kill a few, but Carn and his pack would not give up.  
  
"Carn," panted Vulcan as they were running, "there is no where to go. We are caged in. We're trapped."  
  
"You're right, Vulcan," admitted Carn. "Then we must fight. It may be dangerous, but it is our only choice.  
  
So Carn called out to his pack, and all the ones willing (mostly the males; the females and young ones kept running), ran full speed ahead towards the humans. Overwhelmed by the surprise attack, the humans completely missed and their aim was totally off target. Carn leaped up onto one of the humans, tearing at them fiercely. Vulcan leaped at another few, and Ruby, one of the only female fighters, began attacking a group of people who began to flee. Everything began to look good for the raptors, until they were interrupted.  
  
There was a terrible rumbling from the distance that began to get louder and louder. The sky itself became darker, making the atmosphere seem more.serious. Loud footsteps thumped against the earth, shaking them all around. They knew what was approaching, but could it possibly get passed its pen?  
  
"Tyrannosaurus! Tyrannosaurus!" someone shouted. They were madly waving their finger in the air, pointing towards the tremendously large head peeking over the raptor pen. It was watching them. "Run for your lives!"  
  
Screams were heard and everyone, including the raptors, began fleeing, darting in all directions. The tyrannosaurus began pressing against the electric fence separating his pen and the raptors. Carn looked at Ruby, then Vulcan, then back at the T-Rex. Just then, lightning streaked across the sky and thunder boomed, and the Rex broke through, hungrily chasing them all. Carn and his pack made it safely out of the pen, but a couple humans and a few other Velociraptors didn't.  
  
What's going on?" demanded Alverez. He glared at all the people rushing his way, followed closely by the raptors.  
  
"The T-Rex broke loose, sir" announced one of his men, hurriedly running past him.  
  
Then, out behind some trees came the Rex, thundering at them, jaws snapping at their heads. More and more dinosaurs broke free of their cages through the Rex's rampage. The whole island was in chaos. Just when things started to look really bad, a helicopter landed with five men, three armed with quite and arsenal, who came running towards Alverez, who, in all the confusion, barely noticed them and so was handcuffed.  
  
"The islands will be destroyed, the dinosaurs with it," said the President of the United States, five days later.  
  
"Yes, sir." answered the man.  
  
And so the President had an army of men fly over the islands and drop bombs. But, like so many man-made things, this plan wasn't error proof, for Carn and the pack were seeking shelter in an underground cave, and when the bomb hit their island, it didn't affect them whatsoever. So, little did the President know there were still dinosaurs walking the earth. 


End file.
